


Oh Darling Jealousy, How Troublesome You Are

by ToriiEvningshade



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Brace yourself, F/F, Literally I'm obsessed with this ship, Yayyyy my first fic is up, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiEvningshade/pseuds/ToriiEvningshade
Summary: Silver and red. That seems to be all that goes through her mind these days. She can’t even pinpoint the moment it all changed. Was it that night she learned the truth of her father? Or was it the moment she saw the change in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."  
> -William Penn

Silver and red. That seems to be all that goes through her mind these days. She can’t even pinpoint the moment it all changed. Was it that night she learned the truth of her father? Or was it the moment she saw the change in _her._

She didn’t understand why it all changed. So what those golden locks turned silver. So what those eyes now glint with dark mischief. So what this mere half witch finally signed her soul to the Dark Lord. So. What. 

A certain darkness lingers around her and something else she can’t quiet put her finger on. It was even before her eyes even touched her. All she knows is that its the only feeling that touches deep within her. Like a pull from an iron thread drawing her near. Bringing her to crave her presence. It’s been weeks of her presence at school. It’s been weeks since she fully embraced her witch side. So why does she continue to feel this way?

Prudence internally shakes off those thoughts as class comes to an end. She gathers her belongings, heading out to the common area for lunch. Striding with purpose to find a certain head of silver. 

Not bothering to look back, she feels her sisters follow along, matching each step. Suddenly, beneath the buttress, Prudence stops. Her eyes furrow at the sight. Ahead, Nicholas is sat with Sabrina. 

“What is it Pru?” Agatha asks. 

“Nothing. I just remembered a translation that I missed.” Prudence nonchalantly replies. 

Her two sisters glance at each other, puzzled by her strange response knowing they did not have any translations in their last lesson.

Prudence continues her journey, grabbing her tray of food, sitting down at the farthest table with Sabrina and Nick in her direct line of sight. Peas roll back and forth, the condensation from her glass of water sweats out like a waterfall. Her food remains uneaten, her gaze fixated at one point. 

“You’ve been really quiet today and you haven’t really touched your food, Pru.” Dorcas points out, breaking Prudence’s focus. 

She glances at Dorcas, reverting her attention back to Nicholas and Sabrina. She prepares to take a sip of her water only to pause when Nick leans close toward Sabrina. A little too close for her liking. 

“Murders aren’t planned out loud.” Prudence drawls out as she continues her focus on the pair. 

Soft muttering of a hex and a subtle wave of her hand, Nick’s chair slides back. Nearly losing his balance, the edge of the table nearly knocking his chin, he stumbles back falling. 

Prudence swiftly stands, setting down her glass and glides over to Sabrina’s table. Her hand slides lightly behind Sabrina’s shoulders before resting on the chair back. 

“You should be more careful Nicky.” Prudence coolly says as she looks down at Nick’s sprawled form. “I’m sure that a scar wouldn’t do so good for your future whorelock activities.“

Nick opens his mouth beginning to protest, but nothing comes out. His eyes flash with annoyance at Prudence. He stands, cursing her out before striding away. 

A subtle smirk flashes on Prudence’s face at Nick’s predicament before trailing her hand down to Sabrina’s wrist, gently wrapping her fingers around it, pulling her up. 

In a low voice, Prudence says “Come, Sabrina.”

“Why?” Sabrina questions. “What happened to Nick? Where are you taking me?”

“You ask too many questions, Spellman. Quiet.”

Pulling Sabrina along, Prudence leads her to a far off corridor to a secluded corner. Prudence stops and turns to look into Sabrina’s eyes with an unwavering gaze. 

“What are we doing here Prudence?” Sabrina tilts her head with questioning eyes. 

A few moments of silence pass with no reply from Prudence, but her gaze trails away from Sabrina’s, lingering down her body as if she needed to memorize every inch of her before they trail back up. She steps forward, closing the distance between them before she replies.

“Why?” Prudence asks Sabrina as she gazes back into her eyes. _‘Why him? Why you? Why me? Why now?’_ For such a simple question, a small part of Prudence was fearful of what the answer may be.

“Why what, Prudence?” Sabrina replies back confused, a silver lock falling out of her headband.

Prudence doesn’t reply, slowly raising her hand to carefully brush the wayward piece behind Sabrina’s ear. Her fingers trail down, lightly caressing Sabrina’s pink, pale cheek. Reaching her chin, Prudence tips Sabrina’s face up. Their faces inches apart, Sabrina’s eyes widen and her lips part. Prudence’s thumb traces Sabrina’s bottom lip in a snail-like pace. 

If her attention wasn’t attached to Prudence’s lips, she would have missed the very words that would leave her befuddled for hours. 

“You deserve so much more than him.” Prudence gently states before stepping away from Sabrina. 

Dumbfounded by Prudence’s behavior, Sabrina remains rooted on the spot as Prudence turns and strides away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so, so much for reading this! This is actually my first fanfic I have ever written and I didn't have a beta to accompany me so please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also I just wanted to say that the whole inspiration of this fic is based on a text post by the tumblr user @prudenceisqueen which goes something along the lines:
> 
> Nick: [Flirts with Sabrina]  
> Prudence: [Staring at them silently]  
> Dorcas: You're really quiet today, Pru.  
> Prudence: [Still Staring] Nobody plans a murder out loud.
> 
> Anyways I really enjoyed writing this fic, so I've been contemplating on whether or not I should continue writing more or perhaps writing a sequel. Llemme know what you think and if you would want to read more in this fic!
> 
> Also, feel free to send me any prompts on Sabrina x Prudence. I'm itching to write more on their relationship.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @5slicesofpepperonipizza :)
> 
> Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wickedness is a myth invented by good people to account for the curious attractiveness of others.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Wicked lyrics by Valerie Broussard is definitely not mine, just only using it for the purpose of this little chapter :)

Warmth. It cocooned her in comfort as she stood in just a silken robe and soft negligee. The room she was in was dimmed, only lit by the burning candles scattered around. An inkling of familiarity lingers on the back of her mind as she slowly explores her surroundings. 

In the distance a faint figure’s voice sings softly.

_“‘A little wicked,’ that’s what he calls me.  
Cause that’s what I am, that’s what I am.”_

Entranced by the voice, she begins to sway to the sultry tones of the mysterious singer. 

_“Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know.  
No one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne.”_

Her eyes began to wane shut as if a siren lulled her into the depths of a deep water death. 

_“One of these days a-coming, I’m gonna take that boy’s crown.  
There’s a serpent in these still waters lying deep down.”_

Her eyes opened suddenly as she was stripped of her negligee, submerged into a hot bath. Rose petals floated in front of her on top of a creamy, thick liquid that certainly was not water. Curious, she lifted her hand and saw the slow drip of buttermilk run down the back of her hand. A tray was perched on top of the tub with a plate of purple macaroons along with two crystal glasses half filled with what looked to be a dark, burgundy wine. 

A memory. That’s what this must be. However, despite it’s familiarity, it was unquestionably different. 

‘Why is this so familiar?’ Sabrina internally mused. ‘I’ve been here before..’

Absorbed by her thoughts, Sabrina completely missed the press of another body, soft and supple, behind her own until she was alerted by the voice of the mysterious stranger singing delicately into her ear and by the arms that wrapped gently around her waist. 

_“To the king, I will bow, at least for now.  
One of these days a-coming, I’m gonna take that boy’s crown.”_

‘That voice,’ Sabrina internally declared. ‘I know that voice.’

_“Cause I am, I am a little wicked  
I am, I am Oooh Ooh Oooh.”_

“Pru-,” Sabrina turns her head over her shoulder to look at Prudence, but was interrupted by full lips pressed against her own in a level of softness she never would have expected by a girl who was so antagonistic to her very existence just two months prior. Tender caresses by the hands on her waist loosened Sabrina’s guard and she fell into the delicate motions of the lips against hers. Prudence’s lips pulled away long enough only to press them against Sabrina’s cheek. 

Softly against her ear, Prudence continues to sing.

_“Hands red, hands red just like he said.”_

Prudence’s hands drift down to the top of her thighs, stroking and massaging up to her hips. Sabrina’s head lays back onto Prudence’s shoulder as she emits soft mewling noises at the sensations tingling up her spine. 

_“I am..”_

Ending the song, Prudence trails her lips to the crook of Sabrina’s neck, leaving soft kisses at every inch. The mere graze of Prudence’s teeth right along the sensitive patch behind her right ear nearly tugs Sabrina off cliffs edge. Her hands now wandering to the apex of Sabrina’s thighs, feeling them quiver at her touch as she gets nearer to the center of all of her unholy desires. Sabrina's hands on the edges of the tub go white, tightening her grip as her breath labors. A nip. A sharp bite. Sabrina falls straight into the abyss.

_“…a little wicked.”_

At a jolt, Sabrina wakes, wide-eyed and flushed, breath labored. Pink litters her skin from her cheeks down below her night shirt. Searching her surroundings, she saw the empty room of her dorm at the Academy. Her eyes finally stop at the soft melodies emitting from the radio clock perched on her bedside table. Looking at the time, she struggles out of her pajamas to slip into her scarlet red dress with the white laced neckline all the while scrambling to gather her books. Rushing off, Sabrina skids, finally in front of the classroom door. She takes a deep gulp of air to calm her labored breathing before entering the room just as the bell rung. 

“Ah, Spellman. Lovely for you to grace us with your presence,” Father Blackwood drawls out “Now if you could take your seat, we can finally get started.” 

Sabrina purses her lips before heading to her seat without a remark. Looking around she finds that the only available seat is next to Nick. She plops down into her chair and proceeds to get out her things.

“Psst, Sabrina,” Nick whispers “Are you alright? You’re not usually late like this.”

Just as she was about to reply, Sabrina’s eyes lifted and caught the unwavering gaze of Prudence. Her cheeks pink and she squeaks out “Fine” to Nick before forcing her eyes forward to the black board. On the corner of her eye, she sees Prudence’s eyes flash a dark green with a frown to accompany her furrowed eye brows. A secluded corner, soft caresses, and the memory of the sweet smell of coconut flits through Sabrina's mind. Shaking her head, she focuses on the lesson ahead. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The bell rings as the class comes to a close. Nick, with a small smile on his face, stands in front of Sabrina’s desk. 

“Walk you to your next class, Sabrina?” Nick offers. 

Just behind Nick, Sabrina sees Prudence coming her way with a determined expression. In a low-key panic, Sabrina shuffles all her things into her arms already heading for the door with Nick trailing behind her with a confused expression. Unable to resist the urge to look back, Sabrina sees Prudence’s determined expression fall as she watches her leave with Nick. Before Prudence’s sisters reach her side, she steels her face and strides out of another door leaving behind what seems like smoke trails. Sabrina continues forward feeling unusually guilty at avoiding Prudence, but after that dream she just needed to take the time to sort out her thoughts without the distractions that come along with Prudence’s presence. 

“Woah, woah. Slow down Spellman,” Nick calls out as he jogs in order to meet her side. “I gotta ask again, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Sabrina replies softly “Just had a very, uh, interesting dream last night. Just need time to think for awhile.” 

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it. If you wanna talk, I’m here for you.” Nick offers as he pats Sabrina on her shoulder. 

“Thanks. You’ve been a good friend Nicholas,” Sabrina replies with a small smile. 

Nick nods, squeezing Sabrina’s shoulder before heading to his next class leaving her to collect her thoughts before her next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could help myself. I've been having a wicked ;) ;) ;) time writing this next chapter. 
> 
> What do you think? Sabrina's low key and high key getting all up in her feels lol. Oh and guess where the song is from. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and/or reviews. Feedback fuels my ability to live through this hiatus until I can have more spellnight/nightspell content :P
> 
> Thank you all again for reading.  
> Seriously.  
> I love y'all.
> 
> @5slicesofpepperonipizza is my tumblr.


End file.
